wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashi
Ashi was the former leader and the only confirmed living member of the Daughters of Aku, seven sisters who served as assassins attempting to kill Jack. It is only later that she came to have doubts about Aku's true nature after Jack saves her life and she makes a full turn-around when Jack shows her the destruction Aku has unleashed on the world. She served as Jack's most important ally. She and Jack eventually fall in love with each other. Eventually, after meeting Aku in person, it is revealed that Aku was her biological father, after which he corrupts her unwillingly into his service. Appearance Ashi and all the Daughters of Aku shared the same appearance. They all had slim, petite builds and all of them have large, narrow eyes, red lips, and are 'wearing' some sort of black bodysuit. When undercover, they usually wear a white, horned mask to conceal their own identities. It is suggested they are of Asian descent. The only difference between Ashi and her sisters is their varying hairstyles. Ashi's hair is combed up to a single point initially, though she later re-styles it when she changes her outfit. She may be considered attractive, as the Dominator refers to her as pretty. When Jack notices her new looks, he awkwardly compliments her hair and clothing, much to her amusement. Ashi's bodysuit is revealed to be dark magic, received when she was young after her mother pushed her (and presumably her sisters,) into a pit of burning hot dark magic from the Pit of Hate. Ashi's mother refers to the magic as the "darkness that Aku was born from." The suit was removed by Ashi while searching for Jack. Ashi now wears a fluorescent dress made from leaves, and has let her hair down in a natural style. Ashi finds a blue-green, sweater-like uniform and black boots inside the ship. Later, during her unwilling duel against Jack, Aku provides her with a new bodysuit, including a black mask with antlers, white eyes and red flaming eyebrows, granting her abilities similar to her father. Personality Ashi seemed to possess a curiosity about the outside world, especially when she was younger, and developed into a cunning strategist. She was clever enough to go after the archers first in her final test, making the task much easier. Like the rest of her sisters, she possess little to no knowledge of the outside world in which she doesn't know what a deer is and assumes a male deer is Aku's minion due to its antlers. When she begins to question if Jack is truly evil, she demands he teach her and becomes impatient when he tells her to wait until the next morning. She also asks him questions like where the stars come from, further implying her love for nature and her abundant curiosity. A hallucination of her mother once referred to her as weak because she was often distracted and unfocused. She also doesn't comprehend the sense of decency, as when her clothing was eaten by Lazarus 92 leaving her naked once more, she doesn't mind and was confused by Jack's embarrassment seeing her in such condition. She also find Jack's reminder that male and female private parts are personal does not make sense. Jack presumably taught her several concepts and terms during their relationship afterwards, as she understand the concept of marriage and living her role as Jack's wife. Furthermore, she initially does not understand the concept of love and compassion, initially seeing the loving bond between a deer couple as madness due to the fact that she (like her sisters) assumed the stag will devour the doe. This was also seen when she and her sisters did not mourn the first of their sisters to die by Jack's hand, reciting their mother's words "death is failure". In addition, like Jack, she tends to suffer from her conscience haunting her (in the form of her mother), reminding her to kill the samurai. This part of her conscience seems to stem from the abuse she received from her mother along with being indoctrinated since birth to kill the samurai. Still, she has an emotional breakdown after witnessing all of her sisters die before her and failing to kill Jack. This is likely due to her being raised to kill Jack under the extreme and violent tutelage of her mother, who raised them to think of failure as the pinnacle of disgrace and something that was an impossible occurrence. Her breakdown also likely stemmed from her shock at being defeated by Jack, someone she was raised to see herself and her sisters as inherently superior to. She cares about Jack so much that she was willing to search for him and help him get get his confidence back. (implying she is prideful and a little arrogant, which could have partially led to her downfall). Abilities * Skilled Archer: Ashi has shown to have excellent skills in archery. She is capable of taking down multiple opponents with the bow while climbing. * Enhanced Agility: Ashi's training throughout her entire life has honed her skills as being very fast and have amazing jumping and parkour skills which can arguably be seen as on par with, or even better than Jack's. * Skilled Melee Fighter: Ashi and her sisters have become more skilled at close-quarter combat than their trainers. * Intelligence: Through her training, Ashi developed a talent for strategy. During the final test, she incapacitated the Cult archers at the top of the cliff face, swinging the fight in her and her sisters' favor. * Peak Human Conditioning: Like Jack, who spent the majority of his life preparing to face Aku, Ashi has spent the majority of her life preparing to fight Jack and has honed her body to the absolute limit of human potential. ** Peak Human Resilience: Ashi has been beaten endlessly throughout her training, hardening her as a warrior. She and her sister also durable enough to endure harsh weather condition since they can fight Jack without the elements hindering their combat capabilities despite being unclothed all the time. ** Peak Human Senses: Ashi and her sisters were trained to be able to react to dangers, such as archer fire, by instinct. Her reflexes, endurance, stamina and agility are drastically enhanced to superhuman levels. ** Peak Human Speed: Ashi is shown to be swift. She is capable dodging arrows while climbing a cliff and grabbing one of the fired arrows out of thin air. She and her sisters are capable of dodging machine gun fire. ** Peak Human Strength: She and her sisters have deceptive raw strength for their lean frame. They are able to destroy Jack's armor merely through punches. They are also able to easily smash through stone and concrete. She was strong enough to lift a large man in a metal suit and throw him through glass. During her battle against the army that comes to kill Jack, she is shown to be strong enough to push hundreds of soldier larger than her off the mountain cliff without difficulty, as well as breaking their spears, armor, shields or pulling the arm of a muscular man out of its socket with her bare hands. Afterwards, she picks up a large stone slab to protect Jack and herself from a hail of arrows, lifting it above her head before destroying it. * Indomitable Willpower: Ashi seems to possess a strong will to correct her mistakes and help her persevere through hardships. This made her into a powerful and cold assassin. As described by her mother towards her and her sisters, "Aku's fire stirs through all of you." * Pain Resistance: She is strong enough to resist the 10,000 volts of electrical torture from the Dominator, which would normally kill a regular human. She survived a high fall that was damaging enough to leave her bleeding without any apparent pain. She also survived being thrown into hot coals as a child. * Enhanced Stamina: In order to protect Jack, Ashi fought and defeated an entire army and her own mother before finally collapsing from exhaustion. * Hammerspace: Ashi's original outfit allowed her to store her weapon of choice when not in use. The ability was seemingly lost when she removed her old uniform. We see Ashi using this ability as she had a spare kusarigama she used when jumping out of the blimp. * Tailoring Skill: After cleansing herself of the darkness from her skin, Ashi tailors her new clothing from local flora, literally leaving her past in the dust. * Animal Taming: She may, to some extent, be good at taming animals. The large bird she and Jack rode took a particular liking to her and even came back to help her when she called for it. It is very likely Jack taught her this skill. * Weapon proficiency: Ashi is shown to be proficient with most weapons she comes across. Initially wielding a kusarigama (sickle and chain), she later demonstrates skill with a swordstaff and shield. She is also good at improvising, using a ram's horn as a makeshift dagger, then later throwing shards of glass as makeshift shuriken. Unlike Jack, however, Ashi has little to no experience with firearms, shown when she accidentally misfired a laser rifle in the prison ship's armory. * Corrupted form: During her unwilling fight against Jack, Aku corrupts her into his likeness with several supernatural powers. It is shown that she inherits almost all Aku's power. ** Enhanced Strength: The suit increases her physical strength, making her strong enough to penetrate metallic objects with a sword and shatter the ground with one kick. ** Elasticity: In her corrupted form, Ashi can stretch and expand her limbs in any direction. Her limbs can also act like a whip that can easily rip through metal. ** Pyrokinesis/Infusion: Her bodysuit has flaming eyebrows similar to her father. She can also infuse weaponry with fire, such as a sword. ** 360-Degree Neck Rotation: She can rotate her head without snapping her neck. ** Shapeshifting/Weapon Creation: She can turn her forearms into blades. ** Eye beams: She can fire energy beams from her eyes. ** Time Portal Creation: Much like her father, Ashi has the ability to create time portals using her vocal chords. Ashi used this ability to send herself and Jack back in time to defeat Aku once and for all. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon